


What to do when you’re suddenly missing a year of your memory (Or, the Doctor-Donna at Hogwarts)

by karabelle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Donna’s a Witch, Fix-It, Gen, Surprise! - Freeform, can’t think of any other tags, oh!, thought it would be cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabelle/pseuds/karabelle
Summary: Donna Noble is no ordinary woman.Well of course not, she saved the universe (and was the most important woman in all creation), but even before that, she was no ordinary girl.You see, the Doctor never bothered to find out exactly where she went to school...(aka the donna-went-to-hogwarts story nobody asked for but might enjoy if they give it a chance)(isn’t it curious how she didn’t seem all that surprised by suddenly being teleported out of her wedding?)
Relationships: The Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	What to do when you’re suddenly missing a year of your memory (Or, the Doctor-Donna at Hogwarts)

Of all the boxes Donna took on the TARDIS, there was one she left at home. It was a long, thin box that contained a meticulously polished and carved eleven-inch length of willow, with a core made from a thunderbird’s tail feather. A rare thing, but it had been left unused for so long, she hadn’t even thought to bring it with her. It, like all things, led back to her mother. It was her that had disapproved of a magical career, thinking it too difficult for amuggleborn girl to find a place in the wizarding world, despite her high scores in her OWLs and NEWTs, and unknowing of the fact that Sylvia’s own father had been disowned for marrying a muggle and having a squib child - his wonderful, intelligent granddaughter did nothing to reverse this fact, but he loved her all the same. For this reason, Donna was always closer to her grandfather. He could show her things beyond imagination - but of course, only in secret. So Donna moved on, studied hard and passed her A-Levels with average scores. She lived the life of a perfectly average muggle. 

That was, until she met the Doctor. He was brilliant, showed her brilliant things, and most importantly made  her feel brilliant for the first time since Hogwarts - he made her feel like the most important woman in the universe. And she really was, just for a moment - although she would never know. 

And this was the life she lived, until she didn’t. The metacrisis happened, she saved the world, and then forgot it all. She had to forget it all. The Doctor explained it to her mother, and Sylvia Noble knew she had to change something. She couldn’t let her little girl go on believing that she wasn’t special, or smart, or brilliant, or  important . 

And this is where our story begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Donna’s wand materials for their specific meanings   
> (They might give you a hint!)
> 
> Let me know if this is something you’d be interested in seeing more of   
> \- karabelle


End file.
